Cantarella
by HiyamaSenpai
Summary: Kiyoteru walks in on something he should never have seen... MikuoxTedxNero YAOI and a LOT OF IMPLIED LEMON. I suxor at summaries DX


A/N: Well...this was fun.

Mikuo, Ted, Nero, and a lemon, what could be better?

Ah, I know. If we add in a bit of awkwardness involving our beloved Kiyoteru...

Kekekekeke...

Tanoshimu (and try not to get a nosebleed)~

~HiyamaSenpai~

It was a bright and sunny spring day in Vocaloid world. The bright yellow sun shone through Mikuo's bedroom window, and the bluenette himself was lying on his bed absentmindedly with a small smile on his face, as a young baby blue bird flew in though his window and landed on Mikuo's hand.

Mikuo smiles as the bird gives a quiet chirp before flying away. He glances towards the doorway when Ted steps in, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Hey Mikuo."

"Yo." Ted glances around and tilts his head to the side.

"Where's Nero?" Mikuo shrugs.

"Who the hell knows." Just as he finishes that sentence, Nero arrives, walking silently as Mikuo sits up. "Hey Nero." Nero smirks almost evilly.

"Hey Mi-kun, Ted-kun." he mumbles, closing the door behind him.

Master appears on the projection screen in Mikuo's bedroom. "Ohayo Master." all three say in unison, bowing. Mikuo rises from the bed and faces the screen.

"Arigatou gozaimashita. Now, as the three of you know, we have an upcoming concert." The three nod.

"Hai."

"What song are you guys doing?" Master asks.

Mikuo and Ted smiled and spoke in unison; "Triple Ba-"

"Cantarella."

Ted tilted his head, causing some pink hair to fall into his face. "Wha?"

Master dissapears and the screen goes black as Mikuo protests; "But Nero-kun, Triple Baka is our so-" Suddenly, Nero was pressed up against Mikuo, and pressed a finger to Mikuo's lips to shush him.

"Sh sh sh. Just Nero's fine, _Mi-kun_." he hissed into Mikuo's ear, latching his teeth on the earlobe.

Mikuo pulled away immediately. "Whoa, what do you think you're doing?"

"Yeah, what is up with you Ne-" began Ted, before he was cut off by Nero's finger.

"Quiet. Just stay quiet..._Ted-kun_." Nero murmured, leaning down and licking Ted's collarbone.

"Nero, seriously, enough." Mikuo protested, as Ted backed away and stood next to him.

"Come on guys, how many times have we done Triple Baka? Too many if you ask me. So, we should do something different."

"I understand, Nero, I do, but..it's just...do we really have to do a song about sex?" asked Ted.

Nero took a few steps towards them, and looped one arm around Mikuo's waist, and the other around Ted's. He stared back into their eyes with a deep intensity, and Mikuo cringed at the glazed look in his eyes.

"Mikuo," glancing at Mikuo; "Ted," looking at Ted; "I'm just making a point here. Do either of you guys realize how many yaoi fangirls are also Vocaloid fangirls? I mean, look at Kaito, Gakupo and Len. Those three guys, are our Vocaloid/Yaoi fans' _dream come true._ The thought of Kaito and Gakupo topping Len makes them squeal their panties off. So..."

The next words that came out of Nero's mouth made Mikuo and Ted's eyes widen and their jaws drop.

"Can you imagine how the girls would react to the thought of me and Ted topping Mikuo?"

Ted and Mikuo exchange looks. "Nero! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Nope. _The girls _are out of their mind. But...I do think that we should give them what they want."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Mikuo.

Nero smiled almost evilly. "Let me show you, Mi-kun." he murmured, taking a step closer to Mikuo, before crashing their lips together.

"Mmph!" Mikuo gave a muffled yelp of protest, pushing against Nero's chest, trying to shove the larger boy off. The blue boy traced 3 words on Nero's stomach, which Ted tryed to read.

Ted, HELP ME

Ted nodded and ran over to Nero, pulling him away, causing the kiss to break. "Nero! What the fuck?" Mikuo cried out, and flinched as Nero crashed to the floor.

"What do you think, Mikuo."

Ted shivered involuntarily.

"Somethin' wrong, Ted-kun?"

Ted shook his head violently. "N-No. I'm f-fine Nero-sama."

"Ted...don't you even consider it..." mumbled Mikuo. He really didn't want Ted to be on Nero's side. Nero smirked almost evilly, standing up, walking over to Ted, and kissing him roughly.

Ted was pushed back by the mere force of it, and fell to the floor, falling from Nero's mouth. He moved over next to Mikuo, shivering before whispering to him; "Mikuo, I'm kinda freaked."

"Diddo. Look, Nero, we're not into you."

"I never said _I_ had a crush on either of you. I just think that we could please some fangirls if we- as in Ted and I- would fuck Mikuo."

"No! No no no! Never in a million years would I let you fuck me! I'm not even gay for Christ sakes!"

"What _is_ your sexuality anyway?" asked Ted.

"...um...straight...?" he says it like more of a question than a statement, as if he isn't really sure himself.

"You don't sound so sure~" cooed Nero, taking a few predatory steps towards the two, causing them to shrink back against the wall.

"...well...I'm not...but! Even if I was gay, you're not even attractive!"

"What does that matter?" Nero crouched down near the two, cornering Mikuo like a cat trying to catch a mouse. "If your partner is attractive or not, who cares? The main point is how _you feel what they do to you, Mi-kun._"

Mikuo bites his lip and looks away; "I'm still not going to let you do that to me. I'm not the kind of guy who'll just let you screw me out of the blue." his eyes meet Nero's once more; "I am not a whore!"

"So, what's it going to take to make you let me?" he glances over at Ted; "I mean, let us."

"Whoa whoa whoa, I never said I wanted any part in this!" protested Ted. "I _know_ _for a fact_ that I'm straight!" Nero directed his attention to Ted and crawled over to him on all fours.

"Ya sure? Because I could always change that, if I wanted to, ya know."

Ted's eyes harden. "I dare you to _try._"

"Are you sure you know what you're asking for?" Ted takes a deep breath and nods. Nero smirks evilly, before leaning in and covering Ted's lips with his own.

Mikuo deadpans, his face conveying a look of 'Oh my god, Ted how dare you'. Mikuo can see the pinkette's eyes slip shut, and he hears a...a..._moan?!_

"KASANE TED!" Ted breaks away, and glances over at the still-in-deadpan-mode Mikuo. "WTF?! ARE YOU ACTUALLY ENJOYING THIS?!"

Ted waits a second or two before replying. "Ummm...he's kinda good at it."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD AT IT?!"

"He just is. See for yourself."

"I'D RATHER DIE!" Suddenly, Nero was closer than Mikuo would like, before capturing Mikuo's lips. The bluenette gave a muffled yelp of protest and attempted to shove Nero off, but to no avail. A few seconds later, Ted was next to him, and flicked his tongue at Mikuo's earlobe, earning an involuntary shiver and almost inaudible moan.

Mikuo couldn't help but to realize how right Ted was- Nero _was_ pretty good at this. Nero's lips combined with Ted's touches had him absolutely _melting._ His arms wrapped around Nero's neck, pulling the yellow-nette closer, and moaning when Ted's tongue traveled down to his collarbone and began to nip and suck at the pale and overly-sensitive skin.

Nero breaks away, and flicks his tongue out to lick his lips. "You taste sweet." he murmurs, narrowing his eyes and giving Mikuo a slightly horrifying stare. "Like candy." a small smirk forms on his face. "_I like it._" he leans in to attack Mikuo's lips again, literally shoving his tongue down Mikuo's throat.

It's not as if Mikuo didn't like it, though. Well, actually, he _didn't_ like it.

He_ absolutely loved it._

Nero had made a play of tugging at his blue tie, until it finally came undone and he threw it randomly. Mikuo's hands clenched around nearly neon locks as he increased his own force, tangling his oral muscle with Nero's, and groaning loudly when he could feel Ted's hands underneath his shirt, tweaking hard nipples. He breaks away and pants heavily.

"_Shit!_" he hisses when he feels a warm hand down his jeans and slender fingers stroking his shaft. He glances to his left in a daze, and is met with Ted's hot magenta eyes before his lips were captured by the other. Ted's other hand began to wander, starting from Mikuo's collar, traveling lower to continue playing with perk nubs, earning an almost silent moan and a slight increase in force.

A slight whine escapes Mikuo as he no longer can feel Ted's opposite hand, but he can hear Nero groan. Nero looks down, and can see Ted's opposite hand stroking his cock. _"Damn you..."_ he hisses, gasping when Ted's hand yanks on his erection. Ted falls from Mikuo's mouth, and instead captures Nero's lips, both tongues eagerly sliding against each other, multiple moans released into the humid air.

A smirk forms on Mikuo's face as he manages to slip a small hand down Ted's pants. The pinkette moans and breaks away, giving Mikuo a mix of a glare and a seductive stare. "Sneaky little bastard..." he mumbles, pressing down on the head of Mikuo's cock.

"..." Mikuo doesn't reply, only bites his lip until he can taste copper to supress his own moans, and pulls, _hard_, on Ted's dick.

"_Fucker_." Ted hisses.

~Meanwhile~In the bedroom of Hiyama Kiyoteru~

Kiyoteru removed his headphones and threw them on his bed with a sigh. He had just finished recording for the day and decided to head outside and get some fresh air to clear his head. All he could hear was the music to Spice! playing in his head and the echo of fangirls screaming and squealing from outside the studio.

Those things combined with the immense ringing in his ears had him going mental.

So, as he walked out of his room and started down the hall...he could've sworn he had heard something. _Was that- No, it couldn't have been. But it sounded like- it wasn't. Or..._

"_Fuck!_" Mikuo says that louder than he should have.

Kiyoteru bolts down the hall, stopping at the doorway to Mikuo's room and peering in. His jaw dropped. _...THE FU-?!_

He had looked in just as both Nero and Ted had entered Mikuo. _"Shit!" _the bluenette cries out, his hands hitting the floor.

Kiyoteru's eye twitched. He simply stood there, watching as the three moved their hips in rhythm, and twitched again when Mikuo came on Nero's stomach. His hand clenched the doorframe, his eyes widened in shock, and his glasses fell off of his face when his entire head accidentally twitched just right.

After it's over, and the two pull out, Kiyoteru is finally able to speak; "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" All three look at the doorway, and deadpan at the seemingly scarred-for-life and still twitching Kiyoteru.

"Oh shit." mumbles Nero, standing up. Mikuo's deadpan gets more intense as he holds a hand out to cover Nero's cock. Nero nods down at him and glares in Kiyoteru's direction. He makes small circles with his hands and chants; "This is a dream world, you are asleep and dreaming. Wake up Kiyoteru, wake up..."

"Like hell it is!" cries Kiyoteru, slumping down and shivering. "Now I won't be _able to visit_ my dream world because I won't be able to sleep tonight!" Kiyoteru shakes once more before jumping up and running over to Master's projection screen and hitting the 'communicate' button.

"Kiyoteru Don't you da-" Ted cuts himself off when Master appears on the screen.

"Yes?" he asks, glancing over at Ted, Mikuo and Nero. He nods and cracks a small smile. "Brilliant job, you three."

"Eh?" all four of them ask, confused to all hell.

"This will surely be a hit with our yaoi fans. I'm proud." with that said Master dissapears and Kiyoteru stands there, twitching once more before stomping out of the room.

Now he _definately_ won't be able to sleep tonight.

~Later That Night~

"_F-Fuck! N-Nero...Ted...Ah!_" Kiyoteru covered his ear with his pillow and rolled onto his side.

He had tryed everything. The door was shut (with pillows stuck through the bottom), opened his window (so maybe the night sounds would drown it out) and even trying putting on some headphones and listening to music, but the noises still found their way into his brain.

THAT'S IT!

He sits up immediately, and flings open the door, stomping down the hallway and yanking open the door to Mikuo's room. "SHUT UP!" Miku falls off of her bed, and glares up at Kiyoteru.

"KIYOTERU-SAMA! WHAT THE HELL?!" she screams, standing up and gritting her teeth, getting ready to punch him.

"Where's your brother?" Miku points to the bed on the opposite side of the room, and Kiyoteru can see Mikuo lying in it, his teal hair making it obvious that it actually was Mikuo.

"He sleeps like a rock. And what were you telling us to shut up about? We're not doing anything!"

Kiyoteru deadpans as he realizes something. Those sounds weren't coming from the three sleeping together- those sounds were _stuck in his head._

Kiyoteru hangs his head. "Fuck."

A/N: Kiyoteru, you poor thing XD

Kiyoteru: Sh-shut up...

Me: XDDD Well, at least Nero Ted and Mikuo had some fun with this story!

Nero: Damn straight...

Me: Soooo...yeah. :P

Catch ya next fic, my humans~

~HiyamaSenpai~


End file.
